


Relish

by yinghuochong



Series: Rated R [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (Not really so much in this one), (a lot), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Caramel Sauce, Cock Rings, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, Food Sex, Fuckbuddies, Licking, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: His fingers were instantly coated in something sticky. He pulled away from their kiss to look at the younger questioningly. Hyunjin made no attempt to explain.Instead, the other leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Why don't you taste it and find out.”While the younger mouthed along his jaw, he raised his own hand to his lips. In an instant, he was groaning at the taste of caramel.----Part Three of "Resolve"





	Relish

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look who finally decided to post something after forever and a shit ton of unfinished series. I sincerely apologize for my inactivity. However, there are just not enough hours in the day. For instance, it is now 1 am and I am posting this and my alarm will go off in five hours.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this because I have given up sleep to finish this.
> 
> I know Spring Break is coming up for a lot of people. I hope everyone has a safe and rejuvenating break whenever theirs may be.
> 
> Well, here it is. Part 3 of Resolve. So now the series is: (1) Resolve, (2) Rock and a Hard Place, (3) Relish. As usual, please feel free to leave feedback. I really enjoy reading comments!
> 
> I also just released Part 4: Reciprocate (whoo!)

If Minho was being honest, he valued quantity over quality. Ever since he was younger, he always selected whichever option gave him more. He would rather have ten subpar cookies instead of a single, luxurious one. A majority of the time, he would use his allowance to buy a bag of cheap caramel candies. There was one time he bought a king-sized chocolate bar that was overflowing with caramel. While it tasted heavenly, he finished it in one sitting. He wasn’t satiated yet, so he bought another. Before he knew it, all of his allowance was gone, and he was still not satisfied. With his normal bag of candies, though, it would take him a little over a week to eat them all. Although it seemed small, it had a significant effect on Minho. He lived his life by that belief. That was why he was so incredibly lost when it suddenly failed him.

Minho had always known he was good looking, learning it early on in life. He enjoyed all of the eyes that fell on him when he walked in the room. He especially liked how many people threw themselves at him. It made his sex life easy and he always had options to choose from. He viewed his partners like he did caramels -- the more he had the more satisfaction he felt. So, when his mind was taken over by a single person, he didn’t know what to do. He was never supposed to fall for Hyunjin. That wasn’t part of the plan. He was simply supposed to add another name to his long list of hookups.

Minho had done his best, truly, to discard Hyunjin like he did everyone else, but there was something about this boy that made him come back for more. It didn't make sense. Sure, the younger was good looking and had lips Minho liked seeing stretched over his length -- but he just enjoyed being sucked off in general. To be honest, that didn't make Hyunjin special, right? So, why did he have such a difficult time getting rid of him?

Hyunjin was extremely pliant and seemed to live solely to please him, but who didn't? Literally anybody Minho took to bed ended up worshipping him. It wasn't out of the ordinary. He had a strict three times rule, though. Three times and then he was done with them -- if he even allowed that many. They had to be better than average for him to give them second or third chances. Otherwise, once was usually enough -- like the kid from the lower dance team. He choked that boy with his cock, getting off on the gagging noises and tears running down cheeks, and never talked to him again.

That was what Hyunjin was supposed to be -- a blowjob. Instead of getting one, like he had planned, he had ended up giving one because the younger just looked so uncomfortable with that boner straining against tight pants. Not to mention, he was interested in feeling the other out to see if he'd be a good future fuck. Minho knew Hyunjin had wanted him badly since the other had joined the studio, purposely riling the younger up from the dance floor. Everything had gone according to plan, well mostly.

He hadn't expected Hyunjin to make him feel so horny, though. The younger let him fuck those meaty thighs as compensation for the mind-blowing head. It was something he hadn't anticipated the other offering. Usually, people tried to chase their own release with him, but he would take control and have his way with them. He was the first to orgasm and sometimes the only one if he felt even slightly dissatisfied with them. He'd get off and leave. Hyunjin had behaved differently from the start, though, setting him apart from others, so Minho had put effort into letting him climax first.

The younger hadn't thrusted into his mouth like most and asked for permission to touch him before doing so. When he had agreed, all Hyunjin wanted to do was run fingers through his hair and caress his face. It was sweet and, admittedly, endearing. The younger had frantically warned when he was about to come, attempting to push him off. Minho didn't like leaving messes because really it wasn't very fair to the custodians. Who was he kidding, that had nothing to do with it. He only swallowed if he liked the person and he had a newfound soft spot for Hyunjin -- it definitely was not his cock. So, he had gripped the smooth hips in front of him and taken the other down to the base, loosening his throat.

Hyunjin had been starry eyed once he had come down from his high. Minho had licked his lips and stood up, every intention of going to find someone to relieve his pulsing erection. The younger had stopped him from leaving, with a hand on his wrist, offering to return the favor. He hesitated to accept because this was the type of hard on that he needed to thrust to satisfy and he didn’t want to hurt the other's throat. Hyunjin had sensed his internal conflict, suggesting his thick as shit thighs instead. The other hadn't worded it like that at all but that was definitely what he heard, and it was an offer he couldn't refuse.

He had milked Hyunjin’s dick until there was nothing left, jerking the other and catching the last spurts of release with his hand. He slicked Hyunjin’s upper legs with the remainder of his own cum, kissing along the younger’s neck while he got himself off. Shit, Hyunjin was pretty with bitten lips and pupils blown. If the younger looked that wrecked just from a blowjob and some thigh fucking, Minho couldn’t wait to actually fuck him. He had wanted to ravish the other right then and there, but he wasn’t sure Hyunjin would be able to mentally handle it. So, he grabbed the pen he always carried and wrote his number on the younger’s arm. He had began keeping a pen in his back pocket, during his nights out, specifically for this reason. It was much more convenient than begging the bartender for a marker. He had zipped up his pants and fixed his hair, preparing to slip out of the bathroom to find someone to go home with because he was still turned on dammit.

Hand on the door knob, he paused and turned to look at Hyunjin one last time. The younger hadn’t even moved a muscle, pants still around his ankles, back against the wall, jaw slackened and panting. Minho couldn’t just leave him like that so, he captured the other’s swollen lips in a hot kiss before redoing Hyunjin’s pants and walking out into the throng of people. For the rest of the night, Minho couldn’t stop thinking about the younger -- even as he rode someone in the front seat of a car, coming with the image of Hyunjin's fucked out face on his mind.

It wasn’t even a full day before he and the younger were making out in the bathroom of a coffee shop. He knew the other wanted it to be a date, but he’d clarify that it wasn’t one _after_ they fucked. He had ordered a cab, Hyunjin giving the driver his own address. Minho couldn’t keep his hands off the younger, attempting to undress the other in the back seat of the car. Hyunjin had enough sense to not let him, giggling adorably, face tinted pink, the whole ride.

Minho paid the fare, not bothering to wait for the change, and eagerly followed Hyunjin to the elevators. The younger selected the ninth floor, giving him plenty of time to lift a leg in between the other’s and roll their hips together. Hyunjin was already falling apart and he literally could not wait to fuck the daylights out of him. The other was barely able to push him off long enough to unlock the apartment before he was stripping clothing off, revealing Hyunjin’s long legs, smooth skin, and slim waist. His mouth watered in seconds. The younger guided him into the bedroom, his clothes trailing behind him. By the time he pushed the other onto the bed, they were both naked and fully hard. He hadn’t even hesitated to climb on top and take total control. Hyunjin had given him everything that day, along with an orgasm so good that he could barely remember his name. Not many people could do that for him.

It seemed that regardless of how many people he slept with, though, he just couldn't achieve such an amazing orgasm again. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Hyunjin was pretty and tight, sweet and loud, or pliant and giving. He wasn't sure, but he was going to find out. Just like Minho used math to measure satisfaction, he also relied on science to answer questions. His hypothesis would have to be tested, like all proper experiments, using multiple trials. He was always waiting for an opportunity to conduct one.

The next time they traveled for a competition, he cornered the other in a fast food restaurant bathroom. At first Hyunjin pretended to not be affected by him, but he knew better. It hadn't taken much before the younger was panting against his neck, grinding along his thigh, and whining in his ear.

Before the other could achieve a climax, Minho pulled himself away with a smirk. Hyunjin looked so wrecked, twisting fists into his own shirt and shifting his weight, chewing on his bottom lip. Minho enjoyed how the younger tried so hard not to want him, it made him horny watching the other squirm under his gaze. He could tell Hyunjin wanted to do more, was on the verge of begging -- anything for an orgasm.

Minho had nipped at the other's jaw, palming him through his pants as he growled out, _I'll let you finish on the bus_. The younger had visibly shuddered beneath his hand, groaning at the promising words. It was as if Hyunjin didn't care where he came or how, so long as he did. Desperation was a dangerous trait to show Minho, because he couldn't help but take it and run with it. That was how he had ended up fingering Hyunjin in an enclosed area with the entire dance crew present.

Most of them had fallen asleep and the rest were listening to music, not paying any attention, but Minho knew that just their proximity made the younger even more turned on. One touch was all it took to make Hyunjin bite back a moan, bucking against him. Sure, they were in the back, but honestly anyone looking would know immediately. It was sinful, the way the other gripped his arm, eyes shut, lips trembling, as Hyunjin rocked back onto his fingers.

He had one hand slapped over puffy lips while the other repeatedly slammed into the younger's prostate, enjoying the way Hyunjin’s eyes rolled back. With the other's sweats pulled halfway down thick thighs, Minho was able to make him come with his fingers alone. Because he was a nice person, he leaned over and swallowed the other's cock to prevent a mess. His only regret was not being able to see Hyunjin climax. It was alright, though, because there were countless of opportunities to witness it and he wasn’t sure he’d ever get tired of watching the younger orgasm.

Tonight, was another wonderful opportunity and it being his birthday. After partying with his friends, he received a call from Hyunjin. He ordered a cab and found himself before the other's unlocked front door. He pushed forward cautiously, following the sound of the younger's voice and stepping into the bedroom. He wondered, for a moment, if he was simply in an alcohol induced dream. Hyunjin was kneeling in the center of his own bed, legs spread obscenely, a plastic ring tight around his cock, and hands cuffed behind his back. The younger had clearly been in that position for a little while, a thin layer of sweat making him glisten. He had hardly crossed the threshold before he stripped, leaving his clothes scattered all over the floor.

As Minho approached the bed, he could hear a low hum. The other nodded towards the bedside table with several things piled on it. Immediately, he reached for the nearest item -- a small black remote -- turning up the vibrations. Hyunjin gasped, jolting as if he had been electrocuted. Minho made his way onto the mattress, running one hand through the younger's hair while the other rested on a bare thigh -- or, at least, he had thought it was.

His fingers were instantly coated in something sticky. He pulled away from their kiss to look at the younger questioningly. Hyunjin made no attempt to explain.

Instead, the other leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “Why don't you taste it and find out.”

While the younger mouthed along his jaw, he raised his own hand to his lips. In an instant, he was groaning at the taste of caramel.

Minho's skin tingled, his body suddenly feeling impossibly hot. He pushed Hyunjin to lay back, lips latching on to the flesh of the other's inner thigh. He could hear the younger laugh at his reaction, but he couldn't care less. Something primal stirred in him. His tongue lapped over the sweet skin, teeth clamping down occasionally. Hyunjin's chuckles quickly turned to cries, the other's hips rutting uselessly into the air. He took his time sucking every drop of that saccharine syrup off. By the time he was done, the younger’s face was soaked in tears from having a dry orgasm. Minho was in actual heaven. He couldn’t think beyond the taste of caramel and the blissed out look in Hyunjin’s eyes. He wanted more of both -- he always did.

Since it was his birthday, the other allowed him to use more of the sweet topping. Minho poured the sauce across the younger’s chest and abdomen, drizzling a bit on to the perfect erection that begged for release. After unlocking the handcuffs, he upped the vibrator by another level. He could see the recently freed hands claw uselessly at the mattress as he ran the tip of his tongue over a pair of rosy nipples. Hyunjin graced the room with the prettiest whines and softest breaths. It only added fuel to his fire, though. It was his desire, his birthday wish, to hear the younger scream out in pleasure tonight. He made sure to sink his teeth in every so often, loving the moans that resonated in response.

Once every inch of Hyunjin’s torso was marked, he traveled lower. He mouthed along the other’s length, running his tongue around the base, as if he was licking the edge of an ice cream cone, making sure none of his beloved treat went to waste. He swirled his way all the way up to the top, teasing the slit. He could hardly focus, mind foggy with the delicious combination of caramel and precum. He made sure to dig his fingertips into the bruises, dotting thick thighs, as he wrapped his swollen lips around the, even more swollen, head. The moment he moved down the younger’s cock, the body before him arched, hips stuttering, in a second fruitless climax. He bobbed lazily, listening to the other hiss as he sucked harshly on the oversensitive member.

Hyunjin’s mouth was drawn into a pout, glossy eyes pleading for an orgasm. He pulled off to place a trail of kisses up the younger’s body, pushing his tongue in between puffy, bitten lips. He heard the other sigh into the kiss as he deepened it, licking as far back as possible. Hands found their way into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. He rolled his hips against Hyunjin’s, the younger breaking away to moan sinfully. He dragged his teeth down the side of the other’s neck, nipping along the jawline as he continued to work his hips. Just when he could feel Hyunjin’s breathing become shallow and the fingers in his hair tightening, he pushed himself up and off. He was far from done.

The younger whined as he untangled their bodies, making his chest warm up in fondness. He kissed soft palms before guiding them to grip the rungs on the headboard. He moved his way down the bed, coaxing the other to flip over before spreading long legs eagerly. He removed the toy with one hand, swiping a finger through the extra lube, while his other searched for the sticky bottle he had set aside. It felt like he was looking at a caramel sundae, his mouth watering at the sight of that delicious ass on display and dripping with sauce. He dove straight in, relishing in the way the body before him convulsed as his tongue breached Hyunjin’s rim. The younger cried out, thighs trembling uncontrollably and back bowing. Sealing his lips around the entrance, Minho fucked the other through a third dry orgasm.

Hyunjin was _sobbing_ into a pillow, rocking against his face desperately. He withdrew to lap up the remaining traces of topping, plunging three fingers in as a replacement. As he bit and sucked along the backs of thighs, he pushed against the other’s prostate. His wish was granted as the younger screamed, sensitive and over pleasured. It was beautiful, much like Hyunjin himself. Minho gave one last lick to the other’s hole before flipping the fucked out body in front of him. He wiggled the cockring off the other’s swollen length, feeling it throb from neglect. He would grant it release momentarily.

He searched the side table for the lubricant, slicking himself up generously before smearing a bit more on to the younger. He hooked his hands behind Hyunjin’s knees, spreading the other open before lining himself up. He bottomed out with a groan, grinding into the younger’s prostate while he kissed his way back up to plump, red lips. He sucked on every bit of skin he could reach as he delivered thrusts more powerful than the ones before.

Hyunjin was high out of his mind with eyes rolling back, tongue hanging out of his mouth, and body writhing against the bed. It was an image that would make a porn star blush and it belonged exclusively to Minho. No one else was allowed to witness this because it was all his -- and his alone. Right? Wrong. He didn’t have any claim to Hyunjin. They weren’t dating and, therefore, he had no right to make that call. His stomach dropped, and his heart was racing unlike ever before.

Shaking off his weird thoughts, he returned to the present. He laced their fingers together beside the younger’s head, alternating between kissing and just _watching_ Hyunjin. He was so mesmerized by the other that he could stare until the end of time.

“So beautiful”, he whispered, “I could look at you forever.”

It didn’t take much more for Hyunjin to squeeze the hands gripping his and the legs framing his hips. With a high arch and a wet cry, the younger climaxed. The heat encasing him tightened and he released with a shudder. His mind was clouded with Hyunjin, unable to think of anything beyond him. He was already replaying the other’s orgasm in his head and wishing he could see it live again.

Instead of pulling out to begin cleaning, like normal, he didn’t move except to cup the younger’s face and lean in for a soft kiss. He wanted to thank the other for his beyond perfect birthday night. Hyunjin let out a little noise of surprise but didn’t fight it. He milked himself while they made out, taking the time to really feel all of him. Minho wanted to savor everything he could. It was at this moment that he realized the unthinkable had happened -- he had fallen hard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this is an acceptable conclusion to the Resolve series. Depending on the votes, I may or may not add more to this universe.
> 
> Thank you for reading it!
> 
> Update: if you enjoyed this, I have released Part Four: Reciprocate


End file.
